Far Isle Rebellion
|name=Far Isle Rebellion |image= |conflict= |date=March 14th-May 3rd, 2492 |place= |result=Far Isle razed with nuclear weapons |side1= |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1= *Rear Admiral George Morin *Major General Richard Wilson |commanders2=Commandant Darwin Fischer |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= *1st Marine Expeditionary Force *5th Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Regiment *Battlegroup Hercules |forces2= *Civilian formed militia groups *Rogue colonial troops and police *Multiple warships |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Heavy |casual2=Entire rebel force wiped out |casual3= |casual4= }} The Far Isle Rebellion, also known by Insurrectionists as the "Colonist Massacre of 2492", was a major rebellion staged against the UNSC in 2492 on the colony of Far Isle. The rebellion was in response to an era of corruption in the colonial government that oversaw the planet. However, after a bloody campaign to try to take back the planet, the UNSC finally gave up when they were driven off by the rebels again and again. With no other options, it was decided that Far Isle was to be razed to the ground with nuclear weapons. This action left many bitter, and was one of the main causes of the Insurrection. Overview Corruption and Sowing the Seeds of Rebellion The Far Isle Rebellion was a direct result of a period of extreme corruption in the CAA bureau that oversaw the colony. The corruption ranged from bribery to gain and/or keep political positions for long periods of time, to even electoral fraud. However, due to the planet's relative isolation, it being one of the farthest out colonies, and it not being a place the UEG and UNSC had a large interest in, the corruption continued unchecked. Due to the corruption and lack of UNSC interest in righting it, the people became discontent, and many wanted to rebel. Due to the corruption, Far Isle had become a metaphorical powder keg of rebellious thought. The fledgling Insurrection took an interest in the colony, seeing it as an opportunity to not just start another rebellion, but also to take over and make it a stronghold from which to fight the UNSC. To this end, the Insurrection sent Darwin Fischer in 2490 to command the rebels against the inevitable UNSC response. Along with this, the rebels prepared for war on the planet through a network of sympathizers and other contacts in the Colonial Military Administration. Lighting the Powder Keg Independence On March 14th of 2492, the Insurrectionists, having gathered a multitude of supporters, instigated a massive armed riot in the capital of Far Isle, storming the CAA government building. The rebels, having effectively neutralized the government, sent a message to the UNSC declaring Far Isle's independence from them. Immediately following this, the rebels brought their war material onto the colony, and began preparing for the inevitable UNSC response. Setting up fortifications in and around the city, the rebels also dispersed some units to areas to act as reserves. Along with the ground forces, the rebels also had ships at their disposal, mostly armed civilian freighters, however, with one captured destroyer as their flagship. Counterattack First Stages After organizing to counter the new rebellion, the UNSC launched a counterattack in an attempt to retake the colony. The first engagement came in the form of a space battle with the rebel forces above the planet. The rebels launched the first salvo, destroying or damaging a number of UNSC ships. After this initial attack, the UNSC fired their own salvo, decimating the rebel fleet. and drew the remaining rebel craft into a trap, using a crippled ship as a lure, hoping the rebels would try and board it. Their hypothesis proved correct, and the Insurrectionists swarmed the crippled ship, which proceeded to overload its reactor, and wipe out a major portion of the Insurrectionist fleet. With the loss of much of the fleet, including their flagship, the rebels were easy pickings for the UNSC, who mopped up, and began moving troops onto the planet. However, this bloody first engagement would prove to be an omen for the rest of the campaign. Siege With the landing of troops on the colony, the UNSC immediately surrounded and began laying siege to the capital city. Despite heavy casualties, the rebels continued to hold out, drawing the UNSC into a murderous street battle. As the battle continued to drag on and casualties mounted, the public's opinion began to turn against the battle to retake the planet. The final part of the battle came during a particularly disastrous attack on the city, during which rebel reinforcements encircled and destroyed a major part of the UNSC force. With the loss of such a major part, the UNSC retreated from the planet. Armageddon With the major disaster that was the besieging of the capital city, the UNSC, desperate to get rid of the rebels, turned to their final option. Positioning their warships in stationary positions above the planet, they declared Bandersnatch, and opened fire with nuclear weapons, razing the colony, and killing almost the entire population. This event would later be used by rebel propagandists, trying to rouse public support for the Insurrection.